Twenty-Fifth Baam
|-|Season One= |-|Season Two (Jyu Viole Grace)= |-|Season Two (Twenty-Fifth Baam)= |-|Season Two (Horned Form)= Summary The Hero of Tower of God, Baam is unusual in the tower in that he opened the door himself, thus making him an Irregular, who are universally feared throughout the tower as being ultra-powerful monsters who almost always bring great calamity within the tower. He is also considered unusual and borderline crazy because he values his friends over his own desire to climb the tower, and is thus quickly deemed dangerous. After the timeskip, he reappears in front of Ja Wangnan, and sort of teams up with him. He had joined part of the criminal organization FUG and has adopted the family name of Grace, leader of FUG. During the Workshop Battle, he managed to escape their grip with the help of his friends and has returned to his original name and appearance at the start of the series Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown '''| At least '''Low 7-C, likely 7-C | At least 7-C, higher with Fake Thorn and Thorn Fragment | At least 7-C, High 7-C with Thorn Fragment Boost, higher with Power of Souls | High 7-C | Low 7-B | 6-C, At least 6-C with Thorn Fragment Ignition | 6-C, At least 6-C with Two Thorns Fragment's, High 6-C with Black March, At least Low 6-B with First Thorn Fragment Ignition, Possibly''' 6-B''' with Second Thorn Fragment Ignition Name: Currently 25th Baam or just Baam; formerly used the alias Jyu Viole Grace Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human (?), Irregular, FUG Operative, Slayer Candidate, Wave Controller Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), Forcefield Creation (Can use Shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Shinsoo Manipulation, Molecular Immobilization via Matter Manipulation (Shinsoo moves and acts in a similar way to electrons and replaces air in the Tower and Baam can reverse it's flow to stop movement), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Power Mimicry (Has copied Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Several Martial Arts and Paralysis Inducement), Immortality (Type 1), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Instinctive Reaction (Able to react to attacks that he can't detect), Reactive Power Level (Grows stronger and faster over the course of a fight), Resistance to Clairvoyance (His future can't be seen by Guide's, which can see the future) | All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Flight (via Blue Oar), Regeneration (Mid-Low) | All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Has Resistance Negation with Thorn, Can Negate Immortality, Spells and Regeneration with Thorn, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can keep the Thorn from taking over for at least 10 minutes), Resistance to Power Nullification with Thorn (Was able to resist Hell Joe by preventing him from use shinsoo) | All previous abilities on a heightened scale, Skilled Swordsman (Copied the Arie Swordsmanship, which is a style said to be able to do anything with swords), Limited Spatial Manipulation (Arie swordsmanship involves warping space to attack from any angle), Limited Soul Manipulation (Has absorbed multiple souls of those killed by Hoaqin), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Has multiple souls; Can resist resentment, bitterness, fury, hatred or any kind of negative emotion from multiple vengeful souls), Homing Attack (He can control his Shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Empowerment (Can imbue his sword of pure Shinsoo with the Power of Souls) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (Can detect invisible objects) | All previous abilities, Energy Nullification via Absorption (Dissipated Karaka's World of Darkness) | All previous powers and abilities on a heightened scale, Size Manipulation (Compressed an entire building as a shield), Absorption (Can devour energy attacks and living beings), Danmaku (Can attack using several baangs), Glyph Creation (Can create a platform using an enhanced version of Blue Oar), Information Manipulation (Was able to warp and modify the data of the Hidden Floor), Portal Creation (Real Zahard and Data Zahard stated that Baam's Second Thorn Ignition was creating a portal into another space and calimed its was a "space controlling skill") | All previous powers and abilities, Resistance to Curse Manipulation (Was unaffected by Levy's question curse), Limited Power Nullification (Fast Skip and Shinwonryu's light allows Baam to stopping and nullify Levy's question curse and corruption spell), Limited Weapon Creation (Unconsciously can create multiple black needles), Black March has Resistance to Magic Negation (The enchantment on the 13 Months is a spell so powerful that not even the Floor Guardians can break) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Small Town level+ (Defeated Koon Ran and Novick), likely Town level (Should be comparable to Ran with Redan according to Novick) | At least Town level (Became stronger and thus overcoming Ran with Redan), Town level+ with Fake Thorn (Is stronger than any Workshop Battle participant making it superior to Androssi Zahard, one-shotted Amigochaz withou Shinsoo), higher with Thorn Fragment (Nearly one-shot Reflejo) | At least Town level+ (Fought Hoaqin), Large Town level with Thorn Fragment Boost (Overpowered Buelsar Elliot. Contended with a 3 Soul Merged Hoaqin), higher with Power of Souls (Completely overpowered 3 Soul Merged Hoaqin) | Large Town level (His attack shook the city sized Name Hunt Station which would result in a Magnitude 7 earthquake) | Small City level (Destroyed a mountain sized creature next to Data Yu Han Sung) | Island level '''(Stronger than Data Koon Maschenny Zahard improved by Redan. Made a small cut in Data Zahard), At least '''Island level with Thorn Fragment Ignition (Far stronger than before. Was able to fight evenly and significantly harm Data Zahard as well as shake the Hidden Floor which is the size of a real Floor), possibly Island level+ at Full Power (Must be three times stronger than before) | Island level '(Could have easily defeated Levy if not for his Hair Dispersion), At least '''Island level+ '''with Two Thorns Fragment's (Trained with the God of Guardians and managed to control some of Second Thorn's power, overcoming his last peak without using full power. He could contain two Rankers without the Thorn and Black March Ignition's), '''Large Island level '''with Black March (After knowing how to properly control and use the power of Black March, it was stated that he would have been able to easily kill two Rankers in one blow), At least '''Small Country level+ '''with First Thorn Fragment Ignition (Managed to make a little wound on an extremely weakened Kallavan who could easily take hits from Ha Yuri Zahard with Green April Ignition), Possibly '''Country level '''with Second Thorn Fragment Ignition (Much more powerful than before) 'Speed: Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Koon Ran) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Androssi Zahard), higher with Thorn Fragment | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher (Much faster than before, was continually getting faster as he fought Hoaquin) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher | Relativistic (Superior to Data Koon Maschenny Zahard), higher 'with Thorn Fragment Ignition (Can keep up with Data Zahard) | '''Relativistic '(Blitz Levy when it got serious), 'higher '''with Fist Thorn Fragment Ignition 'Lifting Strength: Likely Class M (Was able to compress and lift a smashed building) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Small Town Class+, likely Town Class | At least Town Class, Town Class+ with Fake Thorn, higher with Thorn Fragment | At least Town Class+, Large Town Class with Thorn Fragment Boost, higher with Power of Souls | Large Town Class | Small City Class | Island Class, At least Island Class '''with Thorn Fragment Ignition, possibly '''Island Class+ '''at Full Power | '''Island Class, At least Island Class+ '''with Two Thorns Fragment's, '''Large Island Class '''with Black March, At least '''Small Country Class+ with First Thorn Fragment Ignition, Possibly''' Country Class''' with Second Thorn Fragment Igntion Durability: Unknown | At least Small Town level+, likely Town level | At least Town level, Town level+ with Fake Thorn, higher with Thorn Fragment | At least Town level+, Large Town level with Thorn Fragment Boost, higher with Power of Souls | Large Town level | Small City level | Island level, At least Island level with Thorn Fragment Ignition, possibly Island level+ at Full Power | Island level, At least Island level+ 'with Two Thorns Fragment's, '''Large Island level '''with Black March, '''higher '''with First Thorn Fragment Ignition and Second Thorn Fragment Igntion 'Stamina: Extremely high (Fought against God of Guardians for 1 month and characters of the same level as himself can fight normally after losing an arm) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. At least Tens of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. Dozens of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. At least Dozens of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. Hundreds of Meters with shinsoo techniques | Standard melee range. Kilometers with shinsoo techniques | Extended melee range. At least Kilometers to Tens of Kilometers with shinsoo techniques Standard Equipment: *'Enryu's Thorn:' Floating over Viole's shoulder. When tapping into its power, Viole gains an additional baang, a substantial increase in power, and the ability to forcibly control the shinsoo around him. However, the Thorn uses up his power at a fast rate. It is implied Viole has not yet fully awakened the Thorn's power. *'Black March' (temporary): One of the 13th Month Series, it is an A-rank Needle that has only been seen Ignited when used by Baam. Yuri Zahard lent it to Baam to be used at Headon's Test, but he later carried it to the Second Floor tests before he lost it in a bet to Anak Zahard; it was later retrieved again by Yuri Zahard. Intelligence: Skilled combatant; Baam displays a knowledge of various fighting styles. He was trained by a High Ranker from the Ha Family, Ha Jinsung, although it is unknown what schools or types of arts he was taught by him. He also uses Shinsoo to enhance his skills to great effect. But even without Shinsoo, because of his knowledge in fighting, he was almost able to battle on par with Aleksai Amigochaz. During the one year time skip that leads to the Hell Train arc, Baam visited a number of martial arts dojos and families in the middle area and learned their martial arts by enduring their strikes and blows. He is also able to mix and merge together the individual skills of the various martial arts he knows and perform the skills simultaneously. Weaknesses: Very weak and inexperienced for most of Season 1 | The Thorn uses up Viole's stamina at a fast rate (was unable to tap into its power for more than a few minutes at most) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shinsoo Manipulation: The act of handling Shinsoo externally to change the surroundings or to attack the opponent is called Shinsoo manipulation. There are two ways to manipulate Shinsoo: using an item or manipulating it firsthand. For Baam, it's the latter. * Shinsoo Beams: Can control balls and beams of energy to attack the opponent. * Shinsoo Control and Amplified Shinsoo Beams: He seems to hold an excessive amount of Shinsoo, at least for the standards of E-Ranks, as he is always shown in battles to blast massive amounts of Shinsoo at opponents simultaneously. He is also able to create six baangs. Quaetro Blitz states that even the top 5 E-Ranked Regulars can probably only create 4 baangs at most. He almost exclusively creates baangs to use as Shinsoo Beams. * (Double-Handed) Shinsoo Punch: Viole has a new technique that involves him using Shinsoo to reinforce his normal punches to the point where one punch is able to crack the floor. He can extend the Shinsoo to strike from far away as well. He seldom uses it after its first appearance hinting that it may be one of his weaker techniques. * Shinsoo Bomb (Delayed): Uses Shinsoo to form a bomb that releases a beam of Shinsoo after a few seconds of creation. * Shinsoo Barrier: Can create a small Shinsoo barrier to block Shinsoo beams. Viole is also shown to be able to use flames to create a shield. He was also shown to use Lighthouses to enhance the power of his barrier. * Healing Exoskeleton: When Viole is wounded, a crimson lobster-like exoskeleton forms on the exterior of his body which heals his wounds. * Lighthouse Control: Even though it is not his primary position, Viole has shown he can communicate with and use lighthouses. In one instance, he manipulated three lighthouses to somewhat enhance the effects of Fast Skip to stop Novick and protect himself from Ran's attack. He has also used it to create an enhanced Shinsoo barrier to block attacks and to alter his voice when Koon arrives at the Hand of Arlen. It is shown that he can manipulate at least three lighthouses. * Shinsoo Orb: Upon submerging into a month of training with the data of Koon Eduan in preparation of fighting the data of Zahard, Baam discovered the shape of Shinsoo indicative of his first Shinsoo quality: an Orb. The data of Zahard mentioned that only those born with outstanding tension have the ability create one, adding further evidence to the theory that Baam is the son of V. The orb is used in a non-conventional manner. Koon Eduan explained to him that in order to use the orb properly it must not be thrown, but rather it is a container from which to release shinsoo. After successfully creating it, and applying tension to it, Baam unleashed the orb's power for the first time and revealed its amazing and destructive power which is capable of firing out blasts that vaporize matter on contact. ** Orb - Shinwonryu: 'Baam summons the Shinwonryu added to Shinsoo Orb to release three large and highly concentrated energy beams. ** '''Triple Orb - First Thorn Fragment Transcendental Skill: Remnants of Stars Stardust: '''Baam invokes four Shinshoo Orbs added to the Shinwonryu, so the giant Orb absorbs the other three Orbs, increasing their size and power on a large scale, and then firing a tremendous ray of energy, this technique was powerful enough to collide with the most powerful technique of the Data Zahard. This is currently Baam's most powerful technique. *'Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb: Shortly after understanding how to use the Shinsoo Orb, Baam added the Thorn's power to it in order to use his maximum power against Koon Kiseia. Unable to control this newfound power, he narrowly missed his opponent. However, Koon Kiseia quickly surrendered after realizing the Thorn-Enhanced Shinsoo Orb would have obliterated her had Baam not missed. By incorporating the power of the Shinsoo Orb with the Thorn, Baam's shinsoo turned red and each beam emitted from his enhanced orb seemed to contain much more power. This power is overwhelming and appears to be far beyond the capability of any regular in Baam's category. The limits of this newfound power are still unknown. **'Orb - Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon': This ability appears as though countless bangs of shinsoo are emitted and combined to form a tremendous impact, like that of a cannon. Baam first used this self-created technique to subdue the Divine Sea Fish that attacked Koon Kiseia. **'Orb - Spatial Control': Through this technique, Baam is able to control all of the terrifying power he experiences and unleashes it in the form of overwhelming pulsating waves. This gives onseers the impression that shinsoo is enveloping the entire area in Baam's vicinity, appearing as though Baam is in control of the entire space. **'Orb - Endless Sky': The Orb emits a single beam of energy across the ground from high in the sky, tearing a deep crevace into the earth several meters long and wide. *'Twenty-Fifth Night Style:' **'Extreme Black-Winged Butterfly Attack': Upon submerging into a month of training with the Data of Koon Eduan in preparation for fighting the Data Zahard, Baam found his real self. By using what he calls "his" power his shinsoo resembles something like black haze. It is strong enough to break through Jahad's data guard. Currently, it isn't known what does this attack do or how exactly Baam made this technique. It is the first technique of Twenty-Fifth Night Style. **'Twenty Fifth Night Skill: Extreme Blue Oar:' By channeling "his" power into Blue Oar, Baam is able to increase its size to an incredible diameter, engulfing and destroying the entire arena the Data Zahard and he was fighting in. **'Twenty-Fifth Night' Baam Style Shinsoo Control Skill: Endless Sky: Baam combined both power of the Black March and his Endless Sky to perform a powerful attack that is capable to destroy Whaley with just a single attack, which altar director said able to withstand most attacks. *'Baam-Style:' **'Baam-Type Shinsoo Controll Skill: Orb Defense Mode: '''Baam uses his Shinsoo black haze to cover his entire body inside a giant Orb. This defense technique was strong enough to leave him unharmed from Data Zahard's Shinsoo beams. **'Baam-Style Shinsoo Control Skill: Endless Sky: Baam focuses his Shinsoo black haze on his hands and then emits a single beam of energy highly destructive, this technique has enough power to destroy the Data Zahard's arm. **'''Baam-Style Shinsoo Control Skill: Rapid-Fire Shinsoo Cannon: '''Baam focuses his Shinsoo black haze on his hand to launch a beam of energy a form a tremendous impact, this technique was powerful enough to force Data Zahard to dodge. '''Shinsoo Ability Replication: Viole can copy Ranker-level abilities after they are used against him or if he's seen them use it only once. Such a feat proves how prodigal Viole is and how dangerous (if he already isn't) he can be in the future. Though Viole can copy Ranker techniques easily, it is noted that he lacks some of the power behind the attacks (relative to a Ranker). The following is a list of techniques copied from his battles and the person who copied it: From Quant: * Fast Skip: A technique he learned from Quant that allows him to temporarily paralyze an opponent's movement by freezing the shinsoo in the environment. Has mastered it to the point where he could paralyze his opponents' attacks as well as their movements with a word. From Love: * Wonsulsa: A special method of Shinsoo usage in which Love uses it in a circular motion to give it a greater amount of power whilst retaining its size and mass. * Blue Oar: Shinsoo is used to form a blue disk, which allows the rider to move at a very high speed. The main usage is for a single transportation; the user moves quickly from point A to point B in a straight path because the technique cannot move in any other direction. Also, the technique sometimes causes destruction along its pathway. This is one of the more commonly used Wonsulsa techniques that Viole employs in his battles. * Slider: Shinsoo is used to boost one's movement for improved mobility and control (e.g. side-stepping or dodging) during a brief period of time; the main usage is for one to shift oneself into a better offensive position while the user is in a defensive stance: counterattack. This is not optimal for racing against someone since the technique is not pure acceleration and only lasts for a short time. * Upshoot: Shinsoo is used to boost the user's uppercut punch in both power and speed. Usually, this punch is used after Blue Oar to maximize both power and speed. * Straight Ball: Shinsoo is used to boost the user's speed, so he can touch the enemy. This attack is followed up by Pitch Changeup. * Pitch Changeup: A powerful punch that exerts black/red Shinsoo upon connecting. From Urek Mazino: * Emperor's Scorching Fist of Death (Usurper's Inferno): Shinsoo is gathered entirely into the fist and released in a giant explosion. This is a very high-risk technique as the user is left vulnerable. Though Urek is the one who (indirectly) taught Viole the technique, this technique is also First Emperor's signature technique. Viole never uses this technique because its name is embarrassing. From Ha Jinsung: * Floral Butterfly: Piercing Technique '''(화접공파술, or "Hwajeopgongpahsool"): An immensely powerful technique that allows one to transfer a shock of Shinsoo through vibrations from oneself to a targeted object. It is unknown to what extent he is capable of using this technique, though it is shown that just after learning the technique he was able to at least dent a stone golem with it. The effects of a simple touch are catastrophic. It seems that this particular style of fighting is a trait of the FUG Organization. Viole used this technique once in a Shinsoo strengthening test to gain a score of 134,000. Viole again used this technique against Urek Mazino, in which he had his fist clenched, unlike the strengthening test where he held a more relaxed pose so it is possible that Viole was not using the technique to its fullest extent before Urek. This is likely Viole's most devastating attack, dealing extreme damage to Beta with a single strike. ** '''Ha Jinshung Style: Extreme Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (하진성 류 극의 화접 공파술, Ha Jinsung-lyu Geug-ui Hwajeop Gongpahsool): An improved version of the previous technique. Baam used it as a finishing blow against Kaiser. * Ha Jinsung Style Piercing Technique: Crimson Flame (하진성 류 공파술 적화, "Ha Jinsung-lyu Gongpahsool: Jeoghwa"): Baam utilizes his teacher's style of the infamous Damage Technique to inflict massive damage to whatever he strikes. When used against Kaiser, he was able to completely break through her high-level Armour Inventory. From Novick: *'Hayeol Style: Crimson Bell Fist:' Viole can manipulate fire-like tentacles to form a dome around him as a shield, sealing him away from reach. It can also blast people away from close range. From Yu Han Sung: *'Straight-Line Long Pierce: '''Using a similar technique to Laure's "Cry of Piercing Water", Baam aligns 4 baangs and shoots them forming a spear to pierce through Phobos, stating that a normal attack wouldn't have worked. *'Waves of Peacock Wings:' A visually stunning technique that utilizes 8 baangs to swirl around before striking the enemy. Because of the flowing nature of this technique, it can seamlessly lead into the use of Maelstrom technique. *'Maelstrom: 8 large baangs surround and converge in on the target to inflict damage. When used against Hoaqin, it was enough to temporarily stop him and allow Baam to pass by. *'''Dragon's Breath: Baam shoots 5 large baangs at a single point to make an incredibly powerful shinsoo blast attack. From Daniel: *'Necromancer: '''Baam has been shown to be able to generate light purple orbs (in contrast to Daniel's dark purple orbs) of shinsoo in his hand and then fire a blast of Shinsoo from it. Later he proved he was able to make the shinsoo move and attack as if it were alive in order to fend off and destroy Angel's metalfish. '''From White(Hoaqin):' *'Arie Swordmanship: '''As a side effect of White's final clone being partly composed of Albeda's soul, someone who possesses the blood of Arie Hon. So far, the only usage shown is when he used Hoaqin's own sword technique comprising of the souls' rage to defeat the former Slayer. '''From the "God" of Guardians:' *'Shinwonryu:' After training for two months with the "God" of Guardians and eventually learning how to control shinsoo without the Floor Guardian's permission, Baam was able to perform this technique and could create one baang for it. This technique compresses Shinsoo around onto a single point and releases it as a huge explosion. This technique is powerful enough to dissipate energy attacks from opponents thousands of times stronger than the user. Thorn Ignition: With the ignition, Baam is able to drastically increase his strength, speed, and durability, and even when being partially transformed in that mode, he was able to make Data Zahard use White Lecalicus and it was quoted that Baam in that Mode gained control of the "Space" as The Guardians. *'Blue Shield: '''Baam uses one of the parts of its wings of Shinsoo to create a shield to protect itself from attacks of energy. *'Black March Style: Flare Wave Explosion:' When Baam stabs himself with the black march, he gained tremendous power. The weapon also grew larger. He then swung the weapon and it formed a shape of a butterfly which would have killed both the rankers he was up against if it landed. '''Key: Season One | Return of the Prince Arc | Workshop Arc/Post-Workshop Battle | Hell Train Arc/Dallar Show Arc | Name Hunt Station Arc | Floor of Death Arc/Hidden Floor Arc/Pre-Revolution Training | Post-Revolution Training '| Post-Data Zahard Battle/Last Station Arc Gallery Baam's Shinsoo Manipulation.jpg|Baam's first attempt at manipulating Shinsoo Shinsoo_Beam.jpg|Baam firing Shinsoo at the Bull Viole with five baangs.jpg|Viole with five Baangs Viole 5 lasers.jpg|Viole using five Baangs at max output The_Healing_Exoskeleton.jpg| The Healing Exoskeleton Viole's_Lighthouse_Control.jpg|Viole Manipulating lighthouses to defend himself Fast_Skip.jpg|Fast Skip Blue_Oar.jpg|Blue Oar Viole_using_Slider.jpg|Slider Viole_using_Pitch_Changeup.jpg|Pitch Changeup HwaJeopGongPaSul.jpg|Floral Butterfly: Piercing Technique Enryu's Thorn.jpg|Enryu's Thorn Others Notable Victories: Inuyasha (InuYasha (Verse)) Inuyasha's Profile (Low 7-B forms were used and speed was equalized) Natsu (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (FDKM Natsu and Baam with Thorn Fragment Ignition were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tower of God Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Revived Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Size Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Information Users Category:Portal Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Space Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6